


An Accident In Baking

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Poor Ethan slips into little space while filming a challenge with Mark and Tyler. Which makes it hard for him to tell his caregivers he needs the potty!





	An Accident In Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains ageplay, omorashi/wetting, and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Little Ethan is so much fun to write! :D Also done as a request from my tumblr blog!

He didn't mean to slip, honest. It just...happened. How could it not when he'd put off being little for nearly two months -- and especially during a cupcake baking challenge? 

One minute, he was quickly mixing the bowl of cupcake frosting -- the three bickering back and forth over who used up all the blue food coloring, the next he was clumsily decorating the first of his 3 cupcakes. Giggling at the sweet treat in his hand. 

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tyler accused of Mark, who gasped.

"How?! I didn't do anything! What about blue boy over here using up all the food coloring and leaving us with acid green and piss yellow?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, all in good fun. Mark always putting up his tough guy competition front. Amusing Tyler more and more as Mark ranted along. He only half listened as he began to sneak glances over at Ethan. The youngest male's mood...somewhat off. Dropping the knife used to frost the cupcakes one too many times. Frosting around the corners of his lips and even on the tip of his nose. 

"Mawk? Sprinkles?" Ethan asked, pointing gently over to the candy decorations. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, here--" Mark slid the bottle of sprinkles over to Ethan, who squeaked excitedly. 

Yeah, something was definitely up with him. He can't be in headspace, right? Tyler was sure he couldn't, he could never in front of the camera. His shyness usually keeping it at bay. But now...?

"So, going nudist with your cupcakes and not frosting them or...?" 

Tyler shook his head, too distracted to say anything other than, "no, it's uh...modern."

//

Mark had suspicions later than Tyler. So focused in the challenge, his attention was finally ripped away as he heard the soft whimper to his right. Looking over to see Ethan sitting down in the chairs they brought with them before filming started. Rocking gently back and forth, a discomforted look in his face. 

He raised an eyebrow at the action. Not only was he restless, he was a mess. Frosting on his face and on his nose.

"Uh, Eth? You got...er," Mark motioned to his chin and nose. Ethan whimpering louder as he used his hoodie sleeve to wipe away the excess. Tyler and Mark breaking into laughter at the action. 

At least his face was cleaned up. 

//

It was down to the last few seconds of the challenge, The two ripping into the candy decorations. Mark hurriedly sprinkling pink stars onto his last cupcake while Tyler pressed gumdrops into his. 

Poor Ethan only added candy hearts to his. Whimpering yet again as the two worked quickly. Not sure of what was going on. Holding himself underneath the table as he tried to hold it in. Hold it in like a good boy for papa and daddy. Prove that he can handle all the soda he drank while they set up. 

The tight fullness in his belly made him wince. No longer enjoying the fun of making cupcakes. No longer enjoying the sweet taste of frosting leftover in his mouth. Sniffling louder as he attempted to get up. If he couldn't hold it, he'd try his best make it to the big boy potty. 

The loud buzzer of the timer on Mark's phone set him off. Scaring him -- jumping as he began to lose control of himself. 

"N-no, no no no no!" He cried, his grip doing nothing as the floodgates opened. Wet warmth traveling down his thighs and soaking his legs. The seat of his pants becoming wet. The shameful splatter of his urine hitting the kitchen floor below finally made him cry. Heavy tears falling down his face as he sobbed. Cheeks red with shame as each sob pushed more urine out of his overworked badder.

Tyler and Mark stood there. Both their suspicions coming true. Ethan helplessly wetting himself in their kitchen. The cameras rolling on. 

"I-I-I sowwy, papa. I s-s-sowwy, daddy." Ethan cried as he looked to Tyler, then Mark. The stream finally dying down, the puddle underneath him soaking his socks. Tiny droplets dripping down into said puddle. 

"...Eth? Ethan?" Tyler spoke up, voice as gentle as could be. Walking around the puddle to Ethan's back. Holding him in his strong arms. 

"I didn't mean it P-Papa--"

"Shh, it's okay baby. You're okay. Papa should've said something earlier, and I'm sorry." Tyler kissed the top of Ethan's head. His soft brown hair brushing his lips.

"Daddy's sorry too. Daddy and Papa were...just so caught up in the video. It wasn't right of us, can you forgive us, baby boy?" Mark sighed, turning as he held Ethan's cheek in one hand. Wiping away at his tears. 

Ethan nodded. Holding onto his oversized sleeve. 

"Fweel icky..." 

"How about a nice hot bath with Daddy while I clean up here, yeah?" Tyler suggested. Ethan nodding again as Mark led him away. Guilt heavy on Tyler's mind as he shut down the equipment and got to work on cleaning up. Eyeing the cupcakes. An idea hitting him. 

//

"Alrighty, baby boy! All done! How's your jammies feel, not too tight?" Mark asked. Zipping up the footie pajamas. Ethan's diaper crinkling as he wiggled in his seat. Giving Mark a thumbs up. 

Without warning, Mark effortlessly picked up the smaller male. Cradling him as he squeaked in surprise, "lets go check on Papa, I'm sure he misses you."

Mark nearly bumped into Tyler as they rounded the corner to the living room. Ethan cooing at the plate of new cupcakes before him in Tyler's hand. All decorated with blue and white stars, thick yellow frosting under said stars. 

Ethan babbled to himself as Mark broke into giggles, "want one, baby boy?"

"I made them all just for you, baby. To help you feel better -- Daddy and I know how much you love sweets," Tyler smirked, Mark situating Ethan down on the ground. Taking their seats on the couch as Tyler set the plate down on the coffee table. Ethan crawling over to the plate and digging in. Clumsily eating the sweet treat, frosting and candied stars making a mess of his chin. 

"How'd you make cupcakes so fast?" Mark whispered to Tyler, who merely scoffed.

"You can get it done quickly if you know what you're doing."

Mark playfully pushed Tyler, "shut it."

Ethan looked up from his cupcake. Breaking into giggles as he slid the plate over towards the two. Climbing up to join them on the couch. The three cuddling as they ate their cupcakes. Ethan much happier as he stayed in between his two favorite people in the world -- his Papa and Daddy.


End file.
